


烟草

by qimao



Category: Doula Continent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 05:16:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qimao/pseuds/qimao





	烟草

用最舒适的姿势躺进沙发松开领带，独孤博将烟点上，放进嘴里深吸一口，在吐出雾气的同时将火机用力扔向了唐三，而唐三被这个突如其来的动作吸引了注意力，连忙接住这造价不菲的奢侈品。

因为他的眼神太过露骨了。

明显地就像是西街孩子的蹩脚谎言，眼睑有意无意的向下遮掩，但其中的瞳仁却在一寸寸地检阅，从头至尾，由上到下，独孤博甚至有一种自己的内里会被唐某人像拉动停尸袋那样利索翻开，那双不同寻常的锐利眼睛又像仔仔细细带好了医用橡胶套的工具，将腐败胀大的内容物彻底检查。

总之那绝不是个看情人或者床伴的眼神，野蛮的茹毛饮血。可比起对待猎物的方式，独孤博更受不了唐三用对待工作的方式对待自己，眼前这个看似温和的青年，绝对是个天生的杀手，是个生来就是为了血泊而存在的怪物。独孤博再清楚不过了，唐三对于带血的差事，又带有着本能上的反感。

可是杀手怎么能讨厌血呢？

这就是独孤博无法想通的问题啦，这个早就已经踩着无数尸骸登上王座的男人理解不了唐三尚且保留的人性。

但独孤博不想要反感，不想要讨厌，不想要这些无用的情感，他要的是喜欢，要的是爱，要的是唐三这只怪物，就算是一只养不熟的白眼狼也可以。

空气在寂静中凝固，独孤博将烟用最快的速度吸食干净，烟蒂被摁灭在抓握它的掌心中，随便甩甩手将残留物抖尽。  
然后向唐三勾了勾食指。

这是个无比明显的讯号。

而唐三立刻双膝跪在独孤博面前捧起教父戴有指环的手，虔诚印下一吻，乖顺得如同所有渴求回报的圣徒。

可独孤博不满唐三这好似餐前祷告礼仪的举动，另一只手插入唐三发间，狠狠拽住教子深蓝色的头发，猛地拉扯着向前，强迫唐三仰起头，接受他的亲吻。他难得吻的绵密，用舌舔舐双唇，亮泽的水光引诱唐三深入，描摹男孩尖利的犬齿轮廓，黏膜之间的交触显得分外温和。

但不够，唐三已然粗重的喘息不够，两人逐渐升高的体温不够，他想要更多来自面前这人的触碰，不......不只是触碰。要更为深刻，要更为热烈，要抛去理智，要意乱情迷，要......燃烧全部。

独孤博另一只手解开了唐三工整的领结，示意他的教子可以拆开礼物了。

可唐三已经烧起来了，从独孤博那里渡来的空气混含着令人窒息的烟气，浓重的滚进嘴中，由着贴合的舌苔冲进咽喉，呛辣过后，是迷幻的升腾。老怪物在烟里掺了东西，唐三皱着眉想，头皮上的痛已经感知不到，由衣料内里燃起的火焰从心口烧到了大脑，烧得他无法思考。

毫无技巧地扯开独孤博仔细扣号的衬衫，苍白的皮肤映着雪色的素，刻骨疤痕横在明显地骨骼分布和已然开始衰弱的肌肉上，是精制的工艺品，是天使的羽翼绮丽地陈设在丝绒的背景布下，垫着层层灰霾。

碍事布料已经全部丢在身下，金属搭扣掉落的声响盖不过舔舐的水声，唐三应该庆幸自己还留有些许理智来为独孤博扩张，尽管对方不甚在意，但他真的不想再经历一次鲜血淋漓的性爱了，隐藏在内脏中的病痛无时无刻不在折磨着他的教父，他所能做的，不过是在独孤博跌落神坛前为他带来短暂的幻觉。唐三加快了速度，并熟练的按上一点，独孤博陷在沙发里，传来含糊不清的鼻音。

这就显得分外脆弱了，他的教父本不应该发出这样的声音，这个男人应该咬着最昂贵的雪茄，用最残忍的手段玩弄人心，甚至对家人扣下的板机不会有分毫停顿，应该是他年少时最向往憧憬的人，也是他最深最隐秘的噩梦。

可唐三爱惨了这样的独孤博。

他爱这个人雪夜中递来的手，爱这个人冷硬西装下的软肋，爱这个人白色粉末状的完美，爱他向自己完全打开的身体，爱他现在勾上腰际的双腿，更爱他如今掌握在自己手中的性命。

扣紧独孤博的胯骨，带着长叹进入并开始抽送，极为满意的看到自己的教父咬紧下唇，双手只能搭上肩背借力，汗湿的胸膛贴的极近，但碍于紧密的结合而动弹不得。爆炸的快感在药效的帮助下占据了独孤博的整个大脑，无法控制，完全崩坏，泪水糊了满脸，双眼迷蒙一片，只遵循本能的身体却意识到了唐三逐渐扭曲的表情。

但没来得及阻止。青年突然用双手卡在他咽喉，掌指准确地压迫气管与动脉，喉骨被捏得生疼，本就不够顺畅的呼吸被骤然停止，要命的窒息感却带着性快感一举冲破底线跌进深渊。

他当然想就这么掐碎教父的颈椎，却在软骨不堪重负前送了力气，并吻上了那双剧烈喘息的唇。而独孤博在晕厥的前夕感受到的，只有教子无法抑制的笑声和冰凉的泪珠。

他们咀嚼在口中的，只有烟草味的死。


End file.
